


Is A Suitcase In The Trunk

by NidoranDuran



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You stumble onto a brothel in Runeterra, staffed full of workers much too beautiful to not make you part with all of your money. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Kayle (League of Legends)/Reader, Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends), Reader/Morgana (League of Legends
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Morgana and Kayle

You didn't mean to stumble into a brothel. At least, you keep telling yourself that as you walk in, definitely only here to ask for directions and then be on your merry way. Are you really here by accident? It's tough to say or admit aloud the idea, as you look around and try to find your bearings, try to think about who to ask, what to ask. You're not sure what to make of it, and not sure what to say in response. But you stand there, you accept it, you do nothing to act out or reach for anything sensible as you look around and think your way around all of this.

"Looking for someone?' rumbles a voice, and the embrace of black, feathery wings suddenly embraces you, catching you wildly off guard as you're turned around, greeted by an ashen-skinned woman with purple hair and every indication of demonic presence as she tugs you in closer, as her fingers caress along your chin. "Or are you undecided? I don't think I've ever seen you here before, and if you aren't in the modo for something specific, I have a deal I would like to offer you>"

Nothing about this wicked, demonic presence offering you a 'deal' of any kind should have been trustworthy or something to consider, and yet you feel an oddly helpless level of acceptance as she pulls you in, as she warms you and entices you to listen. "I'm listening," you say, certain you shouldn't but oddly intrigued. Maybe you did come here for some relief anyway. Maybe you're just ready to accept that, accidental as your presence may be, this is a much better use of your time than asking for directions.

"I've spent months convincing my sister to come join me here. She’s shy, a virgin, and she can't sell herself for anything. So, I want to find her a first client, and I would offer you both of us in a two for one deal if you would take that chance." She leans tighter against you, hands pressing into your body. "My name is Morgana. My sister is Kayle, and should you find her completely unsatisfying, I will take the lead and make sure you get the most of your payment." And she makes a good, persuasive argument. Or at least, her ample chest does, and the idea of sharing a pair of sisters hardly sounds like a bad idea either.

"I'll take that action," you say. You don't think on it as much as you maybe should; you don't even know how much you're going to pay, but you're already reaching into your pocket to pay up however much it is. You're a bit too eager, a bit too open and ready for whatever's coming, and you can see the wicked smirk flash across Morgana's expression; you're in for something crazy. You just know it.  
******************************  
"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Morgana asks you as she leans over her sister from behind, grabbing at her ample chest and kissing her cheek as the women both stare at you. You didn't expect Kayle to look so angelic; long, blonde hair and bright white wings in contrast to her sister's purple and black, skin radiant and sun-kissed. But you're hopelessly intrigued as you watch, as Morgana fondles her sister and works her closer in to greedy kisses that Kayle meets with some degree of certainty. Not as much as she maybe should be showing, as she wears an incredible tension in her shoulders and shows off a worried sense of panic. It's nerves, clearly, as she tightens up her shoulders.

Still, she meets you with burning eyes and a shy, awkward need to give in, her hands caressing along your sides as she's tugged back by her domineering sister and pulled into kisses. She meets the tongue, clearly having no qualms about the incestuous affection, something that only grows more forward and direct s Morgana pinches at her nipples. Her chest is just as ample as her sister's, and you want to experience it from them both, as you say, "I'd like to start with a titfuck and a blowjob."

"We can do that," Kayle says. Her voice is a little shaky, but as Morgana draws back, her hands reach around, grasping her sister's own chest, too. "This is it. I hope I can make you proud."

"You saying yes at all has me feeling so proud," Morgana insisted, giving Kayle a peck on the cheek and shifting over to her side, the angel and the devil both slipping into a place where they can tend to your every need and worry. "Let's make sure our customer has an unforgettable experience."

Morgana takes the lead with a confidence her sister clearly lacks, but Kayle bluffs her way through it as she flashes fuck-me eyes up at you, both reaching their hands in to begin peeling away at your clothes and getting you ripe for the indulging. Your cock's response is a grand one, over the top and desperate as they get a rise out of you in more ways than one. Your clothes come away and your throbbing cock stands begging for attention and ready indulgence. Their eyes widen, smiles growing a bit warmer and a bit more eager as they advance upon you, Morgana's fingers taking the lead to grasp your cock, but Kayle moves forward with a jittery and over-eager purpose to match her sister's pace, and their mouths meet upon your cock.

The slithering indulgence of two sisters' tongues all paying sweet love to your cock at once fills you with delight, makes you groan out in vocal glee as they pamper you, licking all along your shaft and paying it the devoted attention it deserves. Morgana is much more purposeful in the way she presses against it, peppering in kisses amid her licks and showering it with the utmost praise as she licks along it. The slithering of her tongue moves with ample precision and fever to pamper you every which way. In contrast, Kayle is uncertain and slow, her tongue trying to follow the motions, and yet it's no less enjoyable as she zeroes in on something sweeter, finding her luck with kisses along your shaft and a lower, loving attention to your balls.

You groan out in delight and acceptance, the pleasure pulling you into a desire and a heat that doesn't feel like you can resist it. You open up to something grand, to the idea that you want to embrace and open up to these pleasures. It's hot, it's hungry, and you feel like you're losing your mind with pleasure, feel like you are completely incapable of resisting it all. Your body twists and aches under a rush of intoxicating delights, and you melt under this excitement, under a pleasure and a hunger that follows. "That feels amazing. Both of you are doing well." You want to emphasize that it's both of them, want to help Kayle's confidence here as you twist harder under these winding delights, desires pushing you to keep giving in desperately. You can't resist it, can't hold back these tempestuous emotions taking you.

"It gets better," Morgana says, and with a soft whisper you can't make out, she transitions, Kayle coming with her into a new position, one that has their plush chests pushing against your cock. The sisters go nipple to nipple, chests rubbing together as they zero in on the pleasure and the forward heat of something very selfless, very shameless. They push readily forward, their bouncing chests pushed firm up against your dick and rubbing with the steadiest and hungriest of indulgences. Neither is subtle about their gestures, whether through Kayle's inexperienced gestures or Morgana's sultry sexpot airs, and they form a contrast of fire and ice against your dick as you watch them work their breasts along you.

Their spit makes it easier, makes it smoother and quicker as they push. They're both so ready to pamper you, and there is absolute joy in the way they move. Your groans only further their actions, particularly Kayle's, as she learns her way hastier into these pleasures and acts up in pursuit of the pleasure, her sister's steadiness falling away from her as she does, and with their chests working so lovingly along your cock, you feel overjoyed. There's a lot here to give yourself into, and you feel yourself sinking deeper into a winding, throbbing bliss that pulsates through you and makes you crave them both. You're happy to give up to all of it, finding your money all too well spent as you sink in deeper, tightening up and preparing for everything they pay you.

"You're doing so well, Kayle. But I want to see you do more." Morgana's tongue trails around her lips, a devious little twist into something that her sister doesn't seem fully ready for. You watch as fingers tangle into her hair, and Kayle is shoved abruptly down onto your cock, taking it into her throat and gagging in panic and sensation as she gets hit by these overbearing pressures. She looks strained and panicked, taking you on without much sense of clarity or control. "It's time to learn how to choke down a big cock and serve," she says, imposing and ferocious in her approach. The utter confidence throbbing through her as she subjects her sister to this brutality doesn't come off as even the slightest bit sane or normal.

Kayle's eyes beg up with pleading panic toward you as she's forced to gag on your cock, but her hands settle into place atop your lap as she gives in, showing a certainty and a readiness that probably isn't born from much that's all too confident, but she's nonetheless holding firm to let you push her limits and satisfy the weird, hazy pleasures pulsating through you. It's excessive, but its wildest and most satisfying excesses come on in full force and with a strength you can't resist.

Everything desperate and hungry that washes across you has your hips bucking, has you giving up to a greed and a desire much too intense to control yourself. Its wildest excesses pull you into a state of wild frenzy so hungry and so strange that you can't make sense of any of it. "You're doing great," you tell her.

"Yes, you're doing wonderfully, slut," Morgana snarls into her ear. "Keep sucking, keep showing how well I've taught you." Morgana's presence over her sister is overbearing, but there's no question about its effectiveness, even if these choking struggles become more drastic and Kayle is visibly losing control, her hair tugged back into a hard, ersatz ponytail for Morgana to use as a handle as she forces your cock into her throat with enduring fever and a fury that will not let up. But it pays off in the grandest and most satisfying of ways as you lose yourself to the abrupt rushes of of hopeless ecstasy that take you, your body thrashing and twisting, damn near unraveling under the chaos and the satisfaction that takes you. It's too much in the best of ways.

You cum right down her throat, groaning and gasping as you thrust upward, balls smacking against Kayle's chin in that wild shove forward as you savour the wild surrender that surges through you. Its fiery delights come on with far too grand and too drastic a sensation to be able to handle, and you know only that you want more as you continue to embrace it, indulgence hot and wild and pulling you ever lower. You cum down her throat, and she takes it, with softening eyes and a fond gaze that feels all too warming, all too welcome. There's a sense of pure satisfaction and delight in feeling her held down on your cock, feeling the wild thrill of her loving touch upon her as she lingers with the utmost affection and adoration for you. It's so sweet.

With some audible gulping noises, Kayle swallows down your load, drawing back up, spit strands clinging to her lips. "I'm ready for more," she purrs, preparing for you now, eyes widening as she leans into this. "Will you be the first customer to fuck me?" The words sound a bit clumsy on her lips, like she's still learning how to say something so lurid. But it's all okay, all exciting and indulgent as you lean into these feelings. There's no restraint or control behind it, and you welcome the possibilities.

"I would love to," you groan, preparing for these wild delights, opening up to the idea and reaching forward. You guide Kayle to lie on her back, blonde hair spreading out in all directions, wings splayed out and looking downright elegant as you lie on top of her. It's all forward and sweet, not quite what you expected from lining up in a brothel, but you feel ready to explore it now, preparing for the sweet indulgence and delight of pushing down into her, your cock easily guided to sink into her waiting, silk embrace. Her pussy feels wonderful as your cock sinks into it, her hands finding your sides and holding tight onto you as you push forward and give in to all these ideas.

"That feels amazing," Kayle moans, her eyes bright and hopeful as she stares up at you, burning with an excitement and a delight that's downright infectious. You push firmer in, thrusting deeper and savouring the wild joys of letting go. There's no restraint or care in this feeling, no moment of calm to keep you from giving up deeper. You're hopeless, wild, full of a greed distinctly focused on pulling you in harder. "I should have said yes to this so much sooner." Her heaving, trembling desire grew messier and stronger, embracing pleasures totally devoid of sense.

"Fuck my sister harder," Morgana purrs, hanging over you, her hands pushing down against you with encouraging fever, guiding you to push on faster, to pursue the wild heat and fever of pleasure that doesn't stop. She demands your fullest effort and attention, and as you keep pushing, it feels incredible, the remarkable ecstasy and fire keeping you giving in deeper, the pleasure and the heat pushing into ecstasy. You're unable to resist these pleasures, dragged into a weird state of pure euphoria that wants only for you to keep going. 

Your thrusts into Kayle grow firmer and more feverish, refusing to hold back the wild thrills of pushing on firmer, abandoning sense and restraint for the sake of something grander. You won't stop, and the stubborn pushes into pure fever only bring on greater, deeper swells of pure satisfaction that keep you lost to the hunger, pushing quicker into her, unable to resist the hopeless thrills. Your hips slam down, heaving and pumping with the utmost greed and delight into Kayle's snug hole, as her writhing body beneath you begs for more. It's a high you're happy to ride, pushing stubbornly on without a hope of resisting any of it. You just can't hold yourself back, can’t contain the wild ecstasies that keep you inching closer to ruin and madness. Your hips are tireless in their desperate approach, and every step of the way, you're taking more and more from Kayle as you discover just how thoroughly satisfying her body can be.

Her moans are drunk and dizzy, only getting higher and hotter as she keeps feeding deeper into this chaos. You're lost to the weird satisfaction and brilliant joy that rises up inside you, the pleasure fierce and stubborn, bringing you a deeper satisfaction with each shameless shove forward, each wild expression of a pleasure that doesn't want to stop. Your hips move with purpose, ramming into Kayle, the bed creaking as you fuck this angel with less than sweet or pure purposes, and the satisfaction that comes with it is pure ecstasy.

You decide not to warn Kayle when you cum. It's more exciting to simply pin her down and heave, groaning as you suddenly unleash a load of cum inside of her. One that makes her thrash and gasp underneath you, taken by storm and moaning out in dizzy delight for what you have to offer her. She's hot and forward and a complete mess as you fill her, cum flooding into her snug hole as she clings tighter to you and gives up to this pleasure, her orgasm vocal and shameless and completely devoid of restraint. She calls out your name, and you're happy to pin her down, even sneaking a kiss against her lips with no idea if you should or not, but it feels too good not to.

Morgana doesn't leave a moment for things to calm down. "My turn," she says, tugging you off of her sister. Kayle lies on the bed an absolute wreck, dizzy and barely coherent as she hangs there in confused panic, a hopeless look of needy, shaky panic spread clear across her face. "Poor girl' got fucked harder than she could handle. But that just leaves me time to finish the job up myself." Morgana climbs on top of her sister, the contrast of all their colours even more blatant as she presses her ass out for you and wiggles her hips. "Come fuck me now on top of my sister."

How can you turn down an offer like that? You shift happily into place, rising up behind Morgana and plunging your cock into her. You're a bit more wound up now after fucking Kayle, and you feel your desires drive you much more firmly forward, making you crave the idea of throwing yourself into the deep end. There's not a whole lot of control or care that can save you now from what you need, cravings burning up from deep within the heated, shameless greed carrying you forward. You need more of this, and the desperation growing out of control brings you into a place of pure surrender, guided to satisfy the wild heat and panic of wanting to let it all go. You want this, and your needs to seek it are simply devoid of sense, a detached and shameless rush of pleasure coming on stronger and messier as you do your part to embrace all of it.

There's nothing even sort of normal about any of this, nothing that can help you as you pound forward and lose yourself to the wild spiral of desire taking you by storm. Your thrusts into her are driven and wild, craving a pleasure that will not let up no matter what you do. "Yes, just like that!" Morgana shouts. "Fuck me on top of my slut of a sister. Oh, Kayle, you're barely conscious, but it's like you're a natural whore, just like I am. You need practice and experience, but you are already there. I can see it!" She threw herself faster back and forth, chasing these thundering, pulsating pleasures deeper, refusing to hold back these wild delights and the spiraling haze of throwing herself hard into the deep end. It's too much, and its hottest excesses leave you aching, unable to slow down the frenzy of your hips as you explore down deeper. There's so much happening and all of it feels too wild to believe, but you are right where you need to be in pushing for more of it. It's pleasure, it's satisfaction, and it's driving you absolutely fucking mad.

Kayle's clumsy whines in response offer up little of substance, but as Morgana shoves her lips against her sister and silences her through this treatment, you can see the unraveling haze proving a deeper, more drastic rush of pure excitement. Nothing is slowing down here, nothing is stopping. You're just pounding faster on, fucking her without much control or calm, loving the wild satisfaction that brings you closer and closer to another orgasm. It all feels so over the top, but the drastic thrills and heights you push for only get hotter as you try to feel your way around this greater exploration, demanding so much more surrender and excitement, trying your best to hold on tight and prove you can handle all of it.

Whether you came in here with sincere intention or interest or not, you're in so deep now that it doesn't matter. Your hips pound quicker onward in greedy satisfaction and a pleasure that doesn't want to quit. You don't care about restraint or sense now, pushing firmer against pleasures spiraling out of control now in all directions. Morgana's pussy feels so inviting and slick, its snug embrace demanding from you way more than can be helped, and each step of the way you're right there to keep up the pace and keep giving in to it all. Wild ecstasy is all that's hitting you now, and you feel like you're warming up to pure exhilaration as you let it all go.

Morgana's kisses and gropes stir moans from Kayle, who still lies there, your cum oozing out of her as her sister is fucked on top of her, and she seems so meek and helpless up until, very suddenly, she isn't. Her hands snap out without warning, grabbing hold of Morgana's hair and pulling her down into a feverish kiss, a hand smacking suddenly across Morgana's ass and begging you to keep fucking her quicker. It's a lot, but you roll with the commotion, readily metering this panic and this passion as your hips work in overdrive to bring your pleasures deeper and deeper in, hastening your descent as everything you do feels just a little more drastic. You can't resist or control the downward crash now, a spiral of momentum and fever that pulls you in for more. You keep thrusting into her, keep fucking quicker in pursuit of pure fucking passion.

The sisters' moans fill the air in greedy, wild expressions of all the pleasure you can't hold back now, and you refuse to let up, hammering on quicker, greedier, trying to finish the job and fuck Morgana as well as you just fucked her sister, until the demon is moaning for you and the wild, crushing bliss is too much for either of you to handle. You slam into her, going balls deep and filling her with another load too, sending her into her crashing, wild orgasm, noises spilling from her lips and all focus fluttering off in a million directions. You hold your cock deep inside Morgana, aching against her a little while longer, groaning in pure satisfaction.

"You'll be amazing one day," Morgana whispers to her sister, and Kayle rattles back a breathless word of thanks and pure satisfaction. You’ve helped bring them closer together today.

With your penis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Vi

You leave Morgana and Kayle with a shaky sense that maybe you don't need to leave quite yet. The sisters are ravished in your wake, but you feel like you have a lot left in the tank. Your free session with them is up, and the sisters are locked in each other's arms while Morgana lavishes Kayle with pride over how well she performed, but all you can feel is the tug within you to find another spot to enjoy, another working girl who might be amenable to some fun. This brothel you definitely didn't mean to walk into surely has other pleasures on offer, and finding them certainly sounds worth the time.

In the 'gallery', a bunch of women sit lounged about, but one of them draws your eye immediately. Pink hair worn long but shaved down on the sides, dressed in lacy black lingerie that accentuates not only some lovely curves, but a toned, powerful body. She's not just kept in good shape, she looks strong, and the muscular devotion adds some intrigue to the sight of her. The "VI" tattooed under her eye stands out, but you don't mind it, either, and you draw slowly closer, intrigued by what you're seeing.

She rises to meet you before you can draw close enough, a hand going onto your chest. She stands tall over you, and her muscular body is even more to take in when up close; she has a presence to her, and though she walks the line between beauty and power, she has both in excess. "Are you looking for a good time from mommy?" she asks, her hand pressing tightly to your chest, and she cuts an immediately fascinating presence as she holds against you.

The words, "Yes, mommy," come out of your mouth a bit too easily. It's a startling response to spit out, but it brings a smile to her face.

"Mm, good." She runs a hand along your cheek. "Go pay for me, I'll be upstairs getting ready. Don't leave Mommy Vi waiting." A kiss to your lips before you've even paid feels a bit abrupt, but she's managed to so swiftly tease you into laying down some money on her that you don't walk to the desk so much as you float your way there, carried aloft on wings of pure lust. There are no illusions; she's a prostitute trying to get you to part with her money, but damn if she's not enticing you into a pleasure and a warmth much too satisfying to be able to resist, seeking opportunity and accepting the pleasure that hits strong.

She's waiting for you outside of your door, standing like an Amazonian goddess who is about to do whatever she wants to do, and yet for all of the very reasonably intimidating things about her presence, she's an oddly comforting factor, easing you into the temptation and warmth of what she offers. You can't resist the growing desires and relaxation that come with her hanging over you. "Mommy's going to take good care of you," she tells you, and goes for another kiss. "You trust me, right, my cupcake?"

"I trust you, mommy," you tell her in return, and she takes you by the hand. This is all coming a bit too easily, and she drags you into the room, onto the bed. Even if she's gentle with her strength, you can fucking feel it now. She effortlessly brings you to the bed and into her lap, hands going for your clothes and getting at your cock while she pulls you in. Her kisses are warming, and the contrasts in how she composes herself and acts only leave you more intrigued, falling further into the appreciation and curiosity of allowing this pleasure to take you. she has a way of easing you in deeper, and you can't resist it.

Your hands reach for her bra, and you don't make much mystery of what you’re after as you ease it down, her hands teasing your cock to full hardness, as if it needs much help. "Can your cupcake suck on mommy's breasts?" you ask, playing into this and following up on the sweet nickname she's given you.

"Mm, of course you can. Mommy does have another cupcake. She works here too; you might meet her some time. But for now, the only cupcake she's concerned about is the cute one in her lap." She helps you get her out of her bra, and then she brings her hand back down onto your lap, now with much more interest in touching you. Rather than simply tease your cock, her hand wraps around you in a firm declaration of want, gripping you tight and starting to pump along your shaft in carefully building shows of desire.

In turn, your lips latch around her nipple, and you start to suck in appreciative shows of utter need on her perfect tits. This muscular mommy dome is hitting a fascinating groove with everything she does, but you find yourself unable to deny the welcome joys she brings. There's a fundamental warmth to how she touches you, to the way her presence melts your thoughts and eases you comfortably down. You soak it in, allowing her to pull you steadily down, giving in with unflinching acceptance and delight to passions that need no sense or control. There's only pleasure here, only the steadily rising need to give in to these most base of desires, and to feel amazing doing so.

The careful line of stroking and teasing your cock is one that Vi knows how to walk perfectly. She works in slow pumps along your cock that take their time in savouring you, winding you up slowly for things she's careful to bring you to slowly. The impatience you show her isn't one she gives in turn, but she doesn't stop you from it, letting you make as much of a show as you want of how badly you crave her. It's an almost condescending sort of joy, but you throw yourself into it anyway, the hopeless pleasures and needs that guide you bringing on an excessive mess of emotions that you don't try to fight.

Her lips find your ear, and she nuzzles in against you, pressing with a firm desire to kiss you and indulge in the sinful thrills you know will promise absolute ruin if you let her take you, but oh how you want to be ruined. "Mommy's little cupcake has such a nice cock," she moans into your ear, breath washing over your ear in intimidating wonder, making you squirm for her as she winds you up more and more. "You can suck all you want, cupcake. My breasts are here for you, and maybe later, if you're good and fuck mommy right, I'll let you fuck them." That remark really hits home, zeroing in on the very essence of what you need right now as she pushes your limits harder, guiding you to lose yourself to a spiral of need and sinful bliss too feverish to be able to fight.

You suck with a greedier intent, switching over to the other breast as you settle into her lap. It's easy to feel small against the backdrop of such a powerful woman; she's winding you up for a crash into something sublime, perfection sweeping across your thoughts as she pulls you in and drowns you in attention. Her kisses against your ears, the soft licks, the way she settles in to pamper and adore you, comes with something a bit extra. She's a presence much more overbearing than you're prepared for. Vi's hand pumps a bit faster, working from base to tip along your cock. Her strokes are broad and focused on easing you slowly and gently into the pleasure she has in mind for you, something soft and sweet enough to wear down your patience and your thoughts.

"Mommy is going to ride your big, hard cock and let you cum inside of her, but you have to keep it a secret." Her words continue. Vulgar honey as she lays on thick a sweetness that exists only for her to defile herself, something she's constructed only so the violation of it can serve to get you both off. Her hand quickens. She's getting to you, and the sultry pressures wear you down more and more. A hand presses to the back of your head, pulling you in tighter, making sure that you keep the attention and pace up on her nipples. The growing desires become an overbearing treat, her passions pushing harder against you.

Greed carries you further along. To push forward and accept all of these wants is something much too precious and exciting to want to hold back from, allowing these growing needs to bubble inside you as Vi works her magic onto you, bringing a rush of pure excitement along that doesn't want to stop. You throb under her loving touch, melting into a state of dizzy need and heat much too desperate to be able to help. Your orgasm is close, and you hold back none of it, inching toward the reckless ecstasy of giving in fully to everything she's about to coax from you. Your groans get more confident and the shaky sense of pure want wants you closer and closer by the second, until finally, with a hard and satisfied groan, you cum all over her hand.

"Good cupcake, let it all out for mommy," Vi says, keeping the pace and not breaking focus for a second through the praise she pays you, loving your cock thoroughly and leaving you to unravel under her loving touch. She has a way of driving you mad, and she brings you an overbearing mess of utter satisfaction as you slip down deeper under her spell. You keep sucking until she lets go of your cock and grabs you body instead; it's a signal that something else is to come, and you don't want to miss it.

Onto your back you go, Vi climbing up onto you. Your hands go to her panties, offering, "Let me help," like a good helper for mommy, easing her panties down. She wriggles out of them, patting you on the chest and gesturing in delight as you get her into a more ready position to straddle your lap. her hand seizes your cock again with renewed purpose and intent, and you welcome the dawning thrills of whatever is about to follow, prepared to see it all through and embrace all of your strangest and hungriest wants.

Vi sits down onto your cock, and for as patient as the handjob was, she's much more confident and forward in the way she takes you into herself. A long, eager groan spills up from her lips, head rolling back as she settles down in pursuit of the pleasure taking both of you by storm. "Such a good cupcake, filling mommy's pussy up with your big cock!" Her hands grasp your shoulders. The strength comes through now. Her hips move with an overbearing need to succumb, immediately moving about with passion and fire aplenty, seeking pleasure in its most drastic form. You welcome it, allowing her to press against you and start up on the passionate fevers that don't leave much time or sense to think.

Vi's pussy proves a tight, hot, slick thrill begging for your cock. The only thing keeping you from bucking upward to fuck her and add into the fire raging is the fact that she is just so firm in pushing you down, confident and sturdy and bringing you a deeper pleasure built on the idea that your place is letting her work up and down your lap at her own pace. She has the confidence and the passion to back it up, harder amid all of this greed, throwing herself into the pleasures in unshakable shows of lust. There is no arguing with this, no fighting the passions she brings you, and you in turn simply succumb deeper.

Having Vi on top of you, heaving back and forth in erratic shows of pure greed, only sweetens everything happening to you at once. There's so much to soak in about this delight, so much about the treatment that you can't fight off for even a second. Vi's tits bounce wildly about in time with the way she rides you, bringing you closer to the satisfaction you need most. They capture your eyes, hold your attention while she takes you harder down, moaning, "Mommy loves her cupcake's hard dick!" Her sinful game is a twisted thrill you can't help but want to lose yourself to, giving deeper into things that don't feel the least bit sensible, overbearing pulses of need washing across your body as you get needier, deeper. Everything about Vi's treatment has you craving more of her, jerking dizzily about with little sense of what you're doing but an immense need to give in to all of it.

The feverish cowgirl lap riding you receive is an absolute mess of joy, burning harder forward, driven by so many things that don't leave any time at all to calm down or hold back. Everything about the way that Vi moves draws you in deeper, holds your attention to a degree perhaps too wild and too frantic to know how to handle, but you’re prepared to do what you need to do to keep up with it. You give in to her with a steady burning acceptance, ready to find yourself dizzily falling further in to feelings that don't want to stop or know any peace. The contrast of her warm presence with the incredibly carnal desperation she shows makes your head spin, and you crave this 'mommy' with everything inside of you, an overbearing need to succumb and lose yourself eclipsing any shred of reason that could be waiting inside of you. It's all giving up to these joys, all melting away in concession to what she can make you do. There's no restraint behind it, no moment where anything feels the least bit sensible. It all simply happens.

You're unable to hold back, although there's no real reason to hold back when you're the one paying for all of this. You groan, “I'm cumming, mommy," and give in to this game, bucking your hips upward and catching Vi a bit off guard with the flood of cum you pump into her. Her eyes widen, and she looks down in shaky, slightly drunken panic as you fill her, but her own orgasm crashes down hard upon her and ensures that she's right there with you, both shuddering and bucking about under the weight of pure surrender back and forth. Staring Vi in the eye and cumming deep inside of her is the slightest little gesture of power, not quite seizing it from her, but showing off a bit more control than you've been able to.

"You came so much," Vi moaned. "Mommy's pussy is just absolutely full now, but your cock is still hard. So, since you were a good cupcake, I'm going to let you climb on top and fuck mommy’s breasts to end this. Does that sound good?" She caresses your cheek, and even though you'd gained the slightest bit of a something, it all melts away just as quickly again. Vi has put even the idea of you on top and doing something into the context of it being a reward for your good behavior, and for some reason your cock is throbbing at the thought of such a treat, keeping you stuck hopelessly under her desires for a while longer.

She draws back and pulls you up. There's enough force in the pull you feel like you’re doing nothing but following the momentum of her pulls, climbing up over her and straddling her stomach, readily easing your way into position with your cock sinking in between her luscious tits. There's only one step left in this all, only one thing you need to do before it all comes together, and without hesitation, you sink your way into her cleavage, pressing it down around your cock and winding up your shot to go in on pleasures that are sure to drive you mad.

After lying there and letting the strong woman ride you as hard as she could, you feel ready to throw yourself into the pleasures that you have only been able to sit there and take. Now your hips are in control, bucking back and forth through the joys of fucking her perfect tits, holding tightly onto them and toying with her nipples through the thrusts in between them. "Mommy loves her cupcake," she moans, biting her lip and relaxing back, acquiescing physically and letting you go all out on fucking her tits and getting some degree of composure. "You're so energetic."

The fever behind your greedy hips gets quicker and more desperate as everything about this dizzy panic rises out of control. The pressures upon you are too much to deal with, but you steadily sink deeper into ferocious appreciation of everything she's offering, allowing it to take you further with each twist of your thoughts. The encouragement she gives makes sure you know she's not let full of the reins fully, but that's okay; just the chance to fuck these luscious tits is enough, and the big smile she gives you keeps everything burning bright. Mommy is letting you have some fun on top, that's treat enough without trying to seize control.

Throbbing pulses of utter want keep up these thrills, an experience burning brighter and hotter by the second. You stare down at her smile, at the slightly cocky way she has you working all out on fucking her chest, and then down to said chest, down to these perfect tits you grope and knead, jerking along your cock in time with the thrusts you slam into them with. "I love your tits, mommy. I think I'll pay to play with them again some day." Everything about this mommy dom treatment has you in overdrive, head spinning through the joyous fever and weirdness of losing yourself, abandoning sense in the name of overbearing delights that won't let up for a moment. Keeping up your wild pace and indulging deeper into everything perfect about her body feels like your only way forward.

The toying and teasing with her nipples coaxes some more vocal moans from her, bright expressions of delight and shaky bliss that you happily keep your pace up with. Her body calls out to you, makes you burn and ache under the incredible weight of giving in to her needs. She has you craving satisfaction, wrapped around her finger and sinking further into overbearing delights that can't be beaten. Vi holds your attention fully, keeping you committed only to behold her presence and the glory of her body laid out for you, the offering of her perfect breasts coaxing you deeper into reckless appreciation for everything about her.

Ultimately, there's only one way this can end, and you don't hold back from throwing yourself hard into every last joy of this possibility, slamming forward and letting it all go. "Mommy!" you cry out in one final indulgence of this game, cumming all over her tits and her face as she smiles bright up at you, showing off the eager encouragement and warmth that makes you crave more of these sweet delights. You make a mess of her, proud of how much you let loose and not feeling the least bit sorry for it.

"You came so much. You must really love your mommy. I love you too, cupcake." She licks her lips and leans down to give your cock one final kiss. "And I'll love you any time you come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
